Calls associated with telemarketers have long been a source of unwanted phone calls. Phone calls and other communications sessions are being initiated by an increasing number of unwanted and malicious sources. Receivers of those communications are responding to the increase in unwanted calls by avoiding answering communications when they are unsure of the identity of the caller.
In addition, an increasing number of calls and other communications initiated by a computer or robocalls are being received by from spoofed phone numbers. The spoofed phone numbers may appear to a receiver of a communication from a local area associated with the receiver but, in fact, the communication is from remote telemarketers located in an arbitrary location. In view of the large number of such calls, the receivers of phone calls are increasingly likely to screen calls from even local numbers which are not immediately recognized or numbers which are not previously stored on the device of the receiver. For example, mobile phone users may screen any calls which are not recognized as being associated with a stored contact. Based on increased call screening, connecting with desired recipient is increasingly difficult.
Communication systems are also subject to an increasing amount of data being accessible from anywhere at any time, including illegally obtained information. Telemarketers and scammers are able to access a wide variety of information about their intended targets. Recipients may be unaware of the source of the information, and may be more likely to be open giving a live operator angles for personal and financial information. As the identity of the origin of the communication is not authenticated, the receiver of the call may be susceptible to a variety of scams.
Aspects described herein may address these and other problems, and generally improve communications systems by offering an improved method of authenticating and identifying callers.